


【本田康祐×大平祥生】本田姐夫 pwp

by siyee_ss



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyee_ss/pseuds/siyee_ss
Summary: ※ 煌色！瞎几把草人设！工具人警告！！仅适合没有节操的磕药🐔，骂我反弹。※ 出轨文学again，姐夫和小姨子的秘密，姐姐是谁那你说呢🤪🤪🤪※ 看了一下今天的预告，害有点应景呢草





	【本田康祐×大平祥生】本田姐夫 pwp

\----------

大平站在门外深吸了一口气，伸手按响了门铃。

开门的是他的姐夫本田康祐，一个明明张着一张不良的脸，却处处对姐姐有求必应的可靠男人。而这时候对方正穿着大约是超市促销送的围裙，额头上戴着姐姐淘汰下来的发带，手里还拿着正冒着热气的汤勺，“是祥生啊，我想着你也该到了，快进来。”他一边笑着一边说。

大平跟着本田进到屋里，放下妈妈叫他带来的一大堆补品，一边揉着酸痛的胳膊开口，“姐姐呢？”

“瑠姫去医院了啊，她今天产检。”本田进了屋就急忙回了厨房，头也没回地回应着，“祥生先自己坐一下，桌上有你喜欢的零食，饿了就先吃点。”

“知道了。”大平说着坐下来，随意地靠进沙发里。

姐姐白岩和本田只认识了几个月就决定同居了，那时候的大平还在上初中。他还记得姐姐对他“坦白”的那天放学后，神神秘秘地拉着他说带他去吃好吃的，到了店里却看到对面还坐着一个染着黄毛的男人，一看见他便眯着眼睛笑起来，“你好啊祥生，我是瑠姫的男朋友本田康祐。”

大平僵硬地吃完那顿饭，拒绝了本田要送给他的见面礼，说着和同学约好的要迟到了便急忙往外跑。可他也不想回家，一个人漫无目的地在街上乱走，想要说点什么但什么都说不出来，脑袋里混乱地闪现着姐姐微微发红的侧脸、本田的笑容、姐姐望向本田的眼神和对方回握住的手......这是他第一次看到姐姐脸上露出那么小女生似的表情，笑弯了一双眼睛，有点羞赧地对他说要从家里搬出去了。

“姐夫也太不称职了吧，居然放心怀孕八个月的妻子一个人出门。”大平仰头盯着天花板的吊灯没有表情地说着。

“嗯？”本田听到声音回了一下头，“可乐吗？在我这里呢，不过刚拿出来的不可以直接喝，不然叫瑠姫发现该骂我了。”

“我、说！本田君怎么能放姐姐一个人出门呢！居然也不担心！”大平提高了一点声音。

“还不是你这个家伙要来。”对方也大声回答，不过并没有生气，而是一边搅拌着蛋液一边笑着走出来，“说到底她还是爱你这个弟弟比我还多，说什么自己就可以了，非要我跑好几个超市买齐你爱吃的东西。”说着揉了一把大平的头发，又转身回了厨房。

大平盯着本田的背影看了一会，撇了撇嘴起身跟过去，伸着脖子对着他的后颈吹气。

“别闹啊祥生，你姐姐现在可挑了，一点味道不对就得发脾气。”

“反正姐姐只会怪你。”大平嘟哝着，一边又一次偷偷靠近，踮起脚舔了一下对方的耳朵。

“你还真...祥生！”感觉到湿润，本田转身一把推开了身后的人，吃惊又狐疑的看着他。

大平被推得倒退了几步撞在料理台上，“唔、好疼啊......瑠姫可真幸运，姐夫就这么爱她吗？”他有点不高兴地皱着眉头揉自己的后腰，接着两步跨过去，半眯着眼睛看向本田，一手摸向对方的下身，“姐姐怀孕这么久，本田君一定也很焦躁吧？你这么爱姐姐，肯定不舍得她伤心，那是怎么解决的？用手吗？姐姐会帮你吗？”

然而指尖刚碰上布料便被对方大力攥住了手腕，“祥生，别开玩笑了！”

“切、虚伪的成年人。”大平挥开对方的牵制，转身在桌子上拿了一罐可乐喝起来，“明明每个毛孔都写满了我需要做爱，却还是装作若无其事的样子。怎么我不够漂亮吗？比起姐姐来说不算差吧？而且啊，瑠姫那个人最无趣了，从小就只有一副正正经经的样子，她会...”

“祥生！”本田打断他，“你不是个小孩子了，别随便开玩笑！。”

大平突然感到一阵烦躁，拿着手里的罐子朝对方泼过去，“装什么装！你不想操我吗？进门的时候不是还盯着我的屁股看呢！”

本田用一种不可思议的眼神看过来，“要不是瑠姫......算了，瑠姫一会就回来了，好好地吃顿饭不好吗？"

“姐夫不知道祥生想吃什么吗？”大平有些讥讽地立刻回嘴，看到对方只顾着埋头擦身上的水渍便轻笑了一声，手指轻轻探向对方的手背，身体也跟着靠过去，胯下贴着对方的下面缓缓磨蹭，“硬了哦，感觉到了呢。”说着不等本田反应便继续到，“这也没什么的，本田君有多爱姐姐大家都看在眼里，姐姐怀孕辛苦，你当然不舍得折腾她于是只能憋着自己，祥生只是想帮你们而已呐～”

本田盯着他没有回应，刚想开口门铃便响了起来。

“啊、一定是瑠姫回来了。”大平一下子放开他，像个小孩子一样眼睛亮亮地跑过去开门，“姐姐，好久没见你了！”说着便扑进门口的人的怀里。

本田这才急忙转了身去洗手间里。

“瑠姫，姐夫刚刚笨死了，喝汽水都能洒到自己。”

“不是你个小坏蛋的恶作剧啊！”白岩笑着刮了一下他的鼻头。

“才不是呢～”大平也笑起来，搂着白岩的肩膀往她的颈窝里蹭。

然而即使是白岩回来了本田也依旧得绷着一根弦。

尽管大平说了要陪她在客厅里聊天，却始终不怎么安分，一会过来喊着要帮忙配菜，一会又东挑西捡地找些吃的，每次都会在他不注意的时候悄悄碰一下。他一边怕被瑠姫发现，不想在这种时候还让她不开心，一边又忍不住发愁对方跟他表达过的那些担心——祥生跟一些人的关系似乎太过了……

等到好不容易开饭，本田立刻坐到了两人的对面。他心里想着白岩对他说过的那些话，考虑在什么时机开口和大平谈谈才比较合适，一时间都没发掘触碰在脚腕上的那个温热的东西，直到它沿着小腿缓缓向上，轻柔地摩挲着自己的大腿内侧。

强压下想要跳起来的冲动，本田抬头看向对面的两人，瑠姫正侧着脸和大平分享下午在医院的事情，感觉到他的视线便转过来笑了一下，而另一边的大平始终没什么反应。他在心里叹了口气，没什么表情地伸手到桌子下面推开那只作乱的脚，刚要重新拿起碗就感觉到那东西又一次贴上来直接踩在了他的两腿中间，一边还不死心地揉弄着。

本田“啪”地一声把筷子按在桌子上，对面的白岩被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，有点责怪地看了过来。“对不起，”本田冲她说，“没控制好力度，我去给你们再盛点汤。”

“不用了，桌上还有好多呢。”白岩回应他。

“嗯。”他闷声应下来，沉默了一会又突然开口，“我和瑠姫，我们都很担心你。”

白岩在桌下踢了他一脚，扭过头来跟他使眼色，无声地询问他怎么在这个时候谈这个。但本田只撇了她一眼便重新看向大平。

“......祥生，”白岩放下手里的碗筷，伸手去握着对方的胳膊，“yasuくん说话太直接了你别生气，但我们确实在担心你。”

大平埋着头好像没听见一样只顾着吃，没有给他们任何一个人回应。

“祥生，还有几个月就要了毕业了吧，以后怎么办你想好了吗？”

“我可以跳舞。”

“你知道我们不是在说这个。”白岩有些无奈地说道，等了一会见大平不说话，只好试探地问，“......你和那个前辈、还有那些同学们...”

大平突然站起来，转身就要往屋里走。

白岩有些着急地拽了一下他的手腕，慌乱中只想着快点说些什么叫他不要离开，“那那个鹤房呢？”

“早就分了。”

\-----更新-----

（内容逐渐失去控制。。。）

“原来在这里啊，本田君可真会玩！”

深夜的仓库里一片昏暗，一个调笑的声音突然响起来。

“祥生，”本田抬头看着大平走向自己，“......晚饭那会是我不对，有些话应该留给瑠姫跟你单独谈的，你别跟她生气。”

大平不自觉地皱了皱眉头，不过很快便打起精神，“没关系的哦，本田君在这里也不会是为了说这个的吧～”

他笑着靠近黑暗中的那块阴影，手指触碰向对方的肩膀，顺着锁骨的走向一点点描摹着本田的脖颈和脸颊，“嗯......都说嘴唇厚的人性欲也会很强呢，本田君你说呢？还有呐，本田君的鼻子也很可爱哦，不知道下面是不是也一样让人喜欢呢～”

“......我没想、”本田握住大平的手腕，但并没有太用力，“我是觉得...”

“嘘——”大平按住他的嘴唇，俯下身贴着对方轻声说，“祥生知道呀～姐夫最爱姐姐了。其实什么都不会改变，姐姐不会知道的，你也不会跟她说的不是吗？”

坐着的那人没有说话。

大平等了一会，无声地勾了一下嘴角，反手握住对方的手掌改为十指紧扣的样子。他拉着本田站起来，吻上对方的嘴唇。舌尖一点点将那里舔湿，大平一边轻咬着对方的唇瓣，一边试探地顶开了他的牙齿，勾着本田的舌头带进自己嘴巴里。

你看，都这么邀请你了，还不想试一试吗？

下一秒他便被推得后退几步按在了墙上，下巴被对方的虎口掐住，贴近的距离能清晰地感受到对方巨烈起伏着的胸腔。

本田很久没有像今天这样难以自制了。

下面硬得发疼。

他看着大平伸出手来摸向自己的裤腰，放缓了速度解开皮带，接着下面便被柔软的手指握住了。温热的手掌和微凉的指尖形成鲜明对比，阴茎在这样的刺激下瞬间涨得更大，他感觉到前液已经沾湿对方的手心。

“本田君。”大平轻声地唤着他，微微推开了一点身体，一边喘息着一边抬起手掌放在嘴边。他仰起头来盯着本田的眼睛，一根手指一根手指地含进嘴里，舌头模仿着性交的样子将它们一点点舔干净。

“操！”本田忍不住出声，三两下扯掉大平的裤子，露出包裹着脐下三寸的一小片透明的蕾丝。

这家伙真的就是故意的，他想，从进门那时候就是。故意背对着自己弯腰换鞋，露着只有细绳遮盖着的白皙臀缝，任谁见了都会忍不住多看两眼。

本田架起大平的一条腿挂在臂弯里，另一只手固定着对方的腰部以方便阴茎在臀缝里的抽插。尽管站立的姿势会让原本就狭窄的穴道变得更加难以进入，但紧闭的穴口最终还是在肉刃的反复攻击下张开了一点点缝隙。他立刻扶着自己的下体用力挤了进去。

“哈啊！你、疼...”粗暴的动作让大平冒了一身的冷汗，这样的姿势只够他勉强维持站立，下半身被动地由着本田动作。他努力让自己放松下来，一边庆幸着好在之前稍微做了一点准备，润滑剂挤得足够多，倒也不至于受伤。

“对不起。”大平听到对方粗喘着冲自己扔下一句话，接着另一条腿也被抬了起来，粗壮的阴茎只象征性地抽插了两下便破开紧闭的肠道强行冲了进来，借着重力的作用进到了前所未有的深度。

大平不受控制地巨烈挣扎了起来，肌肉反射性地绷紧。

后面一定是撕裂了，不然怎么会连头皮都在抽痛。

他颤抖着咬住自己的嘴唇，手臂攀着本田的肩膀想要分担一点重量，“...唔、姐夫...”一边示弱地用额头磨蹭对方的耳朵。

后穴的操弄并没有停下，但本田的动作确实稍微缓和了一点，阴茎只抵在最深处小幅度地抽送。挤进肠道深处的润滑被一点点地带了出来，润湿了干涩的穴口，大平感觉不那么疼了。尽管穴道里还在丝丝缕缕地抽痛，但摩擦的快感也在慢慢积累。他开始顺着本田的节奏放松自己，主动吞吐起对方的阴茎。

感觉到大平的变化，本田立刻加大了抽送的力度。他已经快忍不住了，和女人完全不一样的地方高热异常，颤抖着紧紧裹着他的下面，而瑠姫就在前院的房间里休息的认知更是让他的心脏突突直跳。他想就这样操死面前这个人。

本田不自觉地握紧了掐着大平的膝窝的手掌，阴茎全部抽出再大力操进去，一边暗暗用力将对方往自己身上压，越来越多的润滑和肠液被暴力的操弄带了出来，噗叽噗叽的交合声在安静的夜晚显得尤其响亮。

“啊......哈啊...不嗯......”大平又一次挣扎起来。本田的阴茎粗长，根部尤其粗壮，遍布的青筋即使不去刻意寻找也总是能蹭到自己的敏感点。穴口很快被撑的麻木了，随着抽插被动地翕张，混合着淫靡的水声让他满是失禁的恐惧。他崩溃地哭出声，本就酸软的手臂更是使不上劲，整个人开始不受控制地往下滑，阴茎进入到更深的地方，像是要把肚子都捅穿了。“姐夫...”他抽抽噎噎地求着对方，“不要了......” 但换来的只是更加巨烈的操弄。

前面早在不知道什么时候就达到了高潮，精液沾湿了原本就少得可怜的一小片布料，高热的肠道痉挛着绞紧对方的阴茎，而后者也因为这突然的收紧而射了出来，滚烫的精液激得他又颤抖着流下一滩清液。

大平被放了下来，但过久的弯折让他双腿失去知觉，一没了支撑便脱力地往地上滑，好在本田及时接住了他，并顺势将他拢在怀里。

“yasuくん...”大平黏黏乎乎地叫着对方，手臂攀着他的肩膀靠了过去，鼻子埋在对方的胸口里感受那人微微汗湿的皮肤。

“别这么叫我。”

“怎么啦？”大平抬起头来，眯着眼睛盯着本田的下颌，“姐姐能叫我不能吗？yasu、yasu、yasu、yasu......唔嗯！”

本田伸手捂住了大平的嘴，一边拖着他一边扔到了墙角的废旧沙发里，抬着对方的两条腿又一次操了进去。

“唔！嗯嗯！唔...唔...” 大平一边呜咽着一边挣扎，用力掰着对方的手腕。缺氧让他整个脸都憋得通红，睫毛上还挂着先前未擦干的泪珠，本田犹豫了还是拿开了手掌。

“你也太粗暴了！”大平说着就要推开身上的人，但高潮不久还异常敏感的后穴很快便因为本田的顶弄而酸胀起来，他忍不住地乱了呼吸，双手转而环上对方的脖子，“瑠姫有什么好的啊，”他低声嘟哝着，“就不能分我一点吗？”然而话音刚落就看到对方又有伸手的趋势，大平急忙开口，“知道啦知道啦，不说还不行吗，真是小气。”

本田没有再回应他，只是推起他的衣服，俯下身啃咬起他的胸口。

粗糙的手掌在腰腹间揉捏着，敏感的皮肤被骚弄得又疼又痒，合着后穴的酸麻让大平很快便再一次陷入情欲之中。他搂紧了环着身上的人的手臂，两腿夹着对方的腰想要靠得再近一些，“本田君......哈啊...快、一点...再快一点......”

本田吻上了大平侧脸，一点一点啄去对方眼角的湿润，鼻息喷洒在耳侧让大平止不住地颤抖，“瑠姫......”他轻轻叹了口气。

大平一口咬在了对方的肩膀上，突然就想把所有的呻吟都吞进肚子里。他忍不住地收紧牙齿，脑袋里模糊想着多深的伤口才能在人类的身体上留下无法愈合的疤痕呢。

结束之后本田立刻就回去了。

大平一动不动地躺在那里平复着自己，眨着眼睛盯着头顶昏暗的灯泡。

直到情热一点点褪去，寒意渐渐渗透指间，他打了个哆嗦翻身下来，捡起脏兮兮的裤子勉强穿上准备离开。

穿过院子的时候大平回头看了一眼，前门的过道里透出一些淡黄色的光，大约是本田留给他的夜灯。

end.

\-----算是后续一点点？-----

大平一个人在街上闲逛，这个时间已经没有回家的车了，好在只要再等四个小时，再有四个小时他就能搭最早一班的专线回家，或许还有......

“祥生？”街对面突然响起一个声音，大平回头看见对方朝自己跑过来，“真的是你啊，几年没见有点不敢认了呢！”

“......老板？”大平有些不确定地开口。

“看来还没忘嘛小鬼。偷偷混进酒吧，不付钱又撒酒疯，最后还得附赠免费谈心和过夜服务。”

“不是啦，”大平有些不好意思地说，“后来不是都还了吗。”

“哈哈哈开玩笑呢别当真！”他揽上大平的肩膀靠近自己，“不过祥生既然来了就去我那喝一杯呗，这么晚了一个人不会又是有什么烦心事离家出走了吧？”接着便不顾对方的犹豫拖着他离开了。

（没了。拜拜。）


End file.
